futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Felix Leonard Hamilton (3000)
Felix Hamilton was arguably the most influential figure in American history, and single-handedly brought America out of the 40 Years' Chaos. He was a soldier, a strategist, a politician, a librarian, a teacher, and so much more during his lifetime. Early Life Felix Leonard Hamilton was born on January 1, 2095, to Leonard Donovan Hamilton and Elizabeth Perkins (Radcliffe) Hamilton in Chicago, Illinois. Hamilton was three years old when the Ridley Protocol 2098 was signed, and when Harris Calvin was impeached. He grew up in the midst of the 40 Years' Chaos, and never really had a sense of patriotism, but had a strong connection to his friends, who often supported the demagogues as president. Felix Hamilton attended the Harold C. Whitney Elementary School until sixth grade, when he moved to the Springfield Boarding School of the Humanities. Hamilton studied philosophy and jurisprudence at the School, and became quite adept at distinguishing between morals. Hamilton decided to use his morals to help the country rebuild itself as a military strategist. He attended Harvard College and Law School where he continued to study philosophy and jurisprudence. Representative When Hamilton returned home from Harvard Law School, he decided that he could help the country better in the House of Representatives. He entered the congressional race in Chicago. He easily won, as he was the only candidate with a real platform, and he had the support of incumbent Mohammad bin Khwarizmi. He ran as a member of the American Socialist party, because he believed in their ideals. His partisanship did not really affect his chances of obtaining the position, but this was during the 40 Years' Chaos. He was inaugurated in 2125, during the end of the presidency of Galen Perkins. Shortly thereafter, a new president, Burton Shaw, was inaugurated, who was an independent. Shaw had previously been a member of the Communist America Party, and became an independent to have the Democrats' support. Shaw was cruel; and it was his support of the American Socialist Party (which was corrupt) that forced Hamilton out. Hamilton stepped down after his six-year term concluded, and vowed never to enter politics again. Military Tenure After Hamilton left the House of Representatives, he still wanted to help, but he wanted to be far away from Washington. He enlisted in the American Spacefleet, the division of the military devoted to extra-planetary affairs. He joined as a tactician, and a strategist. He quickly demonstrated his prowess, and rose up the ranks. It was here that he became friends with the Superintendent of the Spacefleet, Nicholas T. Sylvester. Sylvester took a personal interest in Hamilton. He was the first person to join the Spacefleet after being in the House, the Senate, or in any office in the executive branch. Sylvester trusted Hamilton with his life. When Hamilton reached the position of Chief Strategist in 2136, he held that position for four years. He constantly met with Superintendent Sylvester to discuss strategies, but often politics as well. This was during the Otis Mason administration. Mason was a member of the American Socialist party, but only in name; he was truly a totalitarian centrist, but leaning towards conservative. Sylvester and Hamilton shared trust in one another, and often vocalized their distrust of Mason. When Nicholas T. Sylvester issued the Edict of Peace, Hamilton was still Chief Strategist. However, he left immediately after, because he could not stand to see the American people suffer because of the actions of five bad presidents. Political Campaign Since Hamilton, like many other candidates, was an independent, he had no primary to surpass. He went straight to the general election. Here, he chose former governor of the Martian colony of Whitnia, Jessica Avon. His opponents were Kevin Radcliffe of the American Socialist Party, Merlin Hanley of the Conservative America Party, Nicholas Collins of the Green Party, Douglas Jefferson of the Reform-Libertarian party, and independents Justin Brown and Alesia Vincentes. The large field was narrowed down to Hamilton, Radcliffe, Hanley, and Brown for the debates. Hamilton attained an early lead. Category:3000 Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Famous People Category:United States of America Category:Politics